Optical fiber technologies are often used in communication systems to provide high data rate communication services to subscriber premises. When new areas are under development for residential housing or businesses, a communication company and/or service provider installs optical fibers between a service provider network (e.g., a central office (CO), a remote terminal (RT), a serving area interface (SAI), etc.) and all the residential houses or business premises built in the newly developed area to enable delivery of high data rate services (e.g., services requiring data rates greater than 100 megabits per second (Mbps)). In such developments, the communication company and/or service provider effectively installs fiber-to-the-premises (FTTP) distribution lines to each subscriber premises regardless of whether the subscribers of those subscriber premises are interested in ordering services requiring higher data rates afforded by the installed optical fiber transmission media.